Doin' Time
by unitsgore
Summary: Roxas Strife is sixteen years old and framed for murdering eighteen pregnant women and possessing tons of drug paraphernalia. He is tried as an adult and sent to a prison with the worst of the worst. Now he just has to find a way out of this mess. Akuroku


[**Authors note:** I got this idea and I was ecstatic about it, but with me writing it, it probably won't be all that good. Inspired by the song Doin' Time by Sublime. RIP Bradley James Nowell. The 14th anniversary of his death is on the 25th, mark it on your calendars, and Jakob is actually the name of Brad Nowell's son. And I know this is short and shitty but it's just an introduction.]

DOIN' TIME

One: Introduction- A Man Named Lu

Roxas stood on a curb in downtown Chicago smoking a cigarette, even though he was only fifteen (he'll be sixteen in a month, as if that makes a difference). The blond teen needed a fix, and he needed it _now_, and he was willing to sell himself to do it. Out of it and suffering from withdraw, Roxas was startled when a very… red man pushed him up against the fence he was leaning on, a very _large_ red man.

"Hey kid, you look like you need somethin', and I think I have it," the man said. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, and he sounded like someone chopped up his vocal cords and took a shit on them.

"That all depends, what is it you have?" Roxas asked as he tried to make himself look like he was above this very red man, even though he was much smaller than him.

The large red man chuckled, "I have everything, but you'll need to come take a ride with me and my friends here to find what you _need_. Before we leave though, I might as well introduce myself. My names Lucifer, but you can call me Lu," he said and studied Roxas with eyes that screamed sex. The blond figured if he was going to get anything tonight he was going to have to let someone enter him from behind, and he supposed that person would be Lu.

Roxas studied this red man named Lu and thought for a second, he really needed a fix and this man was apparently going to help him with that, "Fine. I'll come with you," Roxas thought for a second and decided he wasn't going to give Lu his real name, "It's lovely to meat you, Lu, my name's Jakob," Roxas said and smiled at him with a sexy smile. If he was going to get a fix he was going to have to play along.

Lu chuckled, "At least you're smart enough to give me a fake name, kid," Lu muttered under his breath and lead Roxas to a large black Hummer. Inside the unnecessarily large vehicle were four small red men and a beautiful woman smoking a cigarette, "Get out ya idiots," Lu ordered and the four red men piled out of the Hummer with disappointed looks on their faces, only the woman stood her ground behind the wheel.

Lu smiled, and it was the most grotesque thing Roxas had seen since he caught his grandmother getting freaky with the twenty-two year old Columbian pool boy, "Jakob this is Jezebel. Jezebel this is Jakob," he said.

Jezebel reached over and shook Roxas's hand and smiled, "Hello Jakob, please, call me Jez," she said. Roxas covered his mouth with his other hand to hide his smile. Jez sounded like jizz. Jezebel had a very deep and seductive voice and looked like a model, but by looking at her outfit you could tell she was a whore. Fishnets, knee high black hooker boots, a red leather skirt that was too short, a black corset that was too tight, and a leather motorcycle jacket, her outfit screamed prostitute.

"Where you wanna go, Lu?" she asked with the ceiling light on so she could see us.

"Jakob here wants to see our inventory," Lu said. Jez nodded and turned off the light, and that's when Lu made his move.

The large red man slammed Roxas into the backseat and planted a sloppy kiss on him. This didn't arouse Roxas at all; it only made him feel disgusting, but that didn't matter because Roxas wasn't going to be the one doing the entering, he knew that much.

Roxas didn't remember much after that, he passed out when Lu rammed into him.

——

When Roxas woke up he was in a shitty one bedroom apartment in… well who knows where the hell he was, but that didn't matter because the place had tons of drugs. The blond teen stumbled when he stood and walked into the kitchen where Lu and Jez were. They were both smoking joints and wearing kimono like robes.

Lu saw Roxas and got up and put his arms around the blond teen's waist and kissed him. Roxas angrily pushed Lu away and glared at him, "I gave you sex, now I want my drugs," he said and held out his hand.

Lu smiled, "Baby, I know what you want, but what do you _need?_" he asked.

Roxas thought about this for a second and came up with an answer, "I _need_ something strong. I've tried everything before and it's just worn off. I _need_ something new, something with a high greater than crystal," he said.

Lu smiled again, "Well then, you've come to the right place," he said and handed Roxas a syringe and some type of yellowish liquid. Without question Roxas injected the substance into him and saw light.

_That's_ when Roxas blacked out. Again, he didn't remember anything, but nights like this weren't too unusual for Roxas. Well, until now.

——

'_I see dead people,'_ Roxas thought. No literally, there were eighteen dead people surrounding Roxas, and he was holding an M240B machine gun. Standing in front of Roxas happened to be Lu and Jez, and they were smiling.

"Thanks for taking the fall for us, Jakob. Even though _we_ killed these people, the cops, they're coming for your ass," Lu said and laughed as they jumped out the window.

Suddenly, he saw about thirty cops swarm into the apartment. With drugs everywhere, eighteen dead people, and a machine gun that's _illegal_ for civilians to have Roxas was SOL.

"Drop the gun and put your hands where I can see them!" one of the cops ordered. Roxas was more than willing to comply.

When Roxas was "escorted" outside news station vans and civilians were surrounding the building. That's when Roxas noticed the letters "GPD" written on the cops' backs. _'So, I'm in Gary… oh God, fuck me!'_


End file.
